


One Family At A Time...Or Two

by Juliet_Julian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_Julian/pseuds/Juliet_Julian
Summary: How could he forget the struggles they went through, the people they lost to get where they were? What they had gained when done? How could he forget?How was he able to forget? They fought for what they had now, their families...People that did know his struggles? He went from one hell to another...just for then not to notice he was missing?And now, they were back. His memories returned...And he will do everything to help his family...both of them...





	1. My brother from another...shanker?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So, I know I just published a book yesterday, but I just had so much to write that I just had to publish them....their might be a third book tomorrow...I don't know
> 
> So, this takes place after the nogitsune possession, during the dread doctors period, but before the wild hunt....
> 
> Now, bare in mind that I will not be writing it to the 'T', some parts will be added or taken out, but I'll try and keep it to the original teen wolf script...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He forgot all the struggles they went through, all the deaths they passed, the people they lost...And the freedom they gained...
> 
> At what price did he have to pay? He survived only to come back to chaos? No one realised he was missing? No one even cared?
> 
> He is Thomas--Stephen-- but he is also Stiles...
> 
> “B-B-Brenda...!?"
> 
> “T-Thomas...!?! No, it can't be...your dead?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in love with the maze runner and stuff! Putting this up, right after my first work, was hard! But I really wanted to write it....so, I wrote it...
> 
> So, this takes place after the nogitsune possession, during the dread doctors period, but before the wild hunt...

“_Get up greenie! Big day." The boys laughed, as Thomas was lifted out of the cage, face planting onto the ground once out._

_ I remember this day..._

_ **I don't know this day...who are you? What are these?**_

_ Who am I? I think you know who I am. These are memories of course..._

_ **Whose memories?**_

_ ........_

_ **Hey! Answer me! Whose memories?!**_

_....Let's move on, shall we?_

“_Thomas, Ben was stung. In broad daylight." Chuck's face was grave, his voice weighed with __tension_.

_I know. It's all my fault...our fault really. Do you remember? Its our fault...._

_ **No it's not...I don't know you! And who's Thomas?**_

_Yes, it is. Of course you do. Thomas is you..._

_ **No. It's. Not. And I don't know you! My name is Stiles...**_

_Of course it is. And you know me, you just forgot. But you're also Thomas...Let's move on..._

_Newt was looking at the doors by that time. “They're going to make it," he reassured Thomas, but his face doubted that statement._

_ Sandy blonde...so memorable. His accent ever enchanting, don't you remember? I'm sure he remembers you...but you've forgot him...you've forgotten everyone...even though we love somebody else..._

_ **I-he is memorable. Yeah his accent's mesmerizing...who is he? I've never known anyone like this! Does he know me!? How does he know me?! And who are you?!**_

_Haven't you figured it out yet? I thought you were smart? Ok, if you want to know...turn around..._

_ The voice whispered in his ear. Slowly, he began to turn. Out of the darkness came a figure, his clothing slightly dirty and littered with holes...but was striking was the fact that he...he had his face..._

_ “**Y-you...You have...My face...**"_

_ The Stiles look alike laughed, “ hahaha, of course I do...I'm you..."_

_ **That can't be...I don't...how?**_

_ Don't you remember? Remember Stiles! You're Thomas! Remember!_

_ **I'm not! I'm Stiles! Just plain old, clumsy, useless, ADHD having Stiles Stilinski! I mean, sarcasm's my only defense!**_

_ No you are not! Now remember! Thomas! Remember!_

_ **I'm not-**_

_ Oh klunks! Just shucking remember, greenie!_

_ ** .......**_

_ Do you understand now? Your...._

_ “_Thomas..." Stiles jolted awake, sleep forgotten as the name slipped passed his lips. He remembered, he was...no, _is _Thomas. He remembers the trials, the gladers, the scorchers...Newt, dear God, he killed him...And most of all he remembers W.C.K.D...

He heard footsteps rushing towards his room, _I guess I was anything but quiet..._

Suddenly --_well, not that sudden_\-- his door was thrown open. Standing in the doorway, was the sheriff, '_your dad_' his brain reminded him.

“Stiles-"

“I'm fine..."

“But you were-"

“Dad! I said I was fine..." he snapped, he regained his composure, noticing the hurt expression his father had. He stood from his bed and pulled his father into a hug, “Sorry, I'm kinda stressed out with school and the whole Chimera issue...forgive me, daddy-o?"

His father smiled and hugged him back, “Get ready for school kid." He said, before turning around and leaving

“Sure thing daddy-o!" He called out, a smile spread across his face. He could hear his father's laughter, as soon as he heard his dad's door close, did his smile falter and fall.

“...Sorry, Sheriff...I'm sorry..."

_

He gripped the straps of his back pack tightly. He's been making mistakes left and right all morning, he told the substitute she was 'jacked', he didn't have a snarky remark for coach and he told Greenberg to 'slim it'...He was messing up.

But Now, as he stood in front of the door leading into the cafeteria, he couldn't help but want to leave and never face the pack again. 

Granted he killed the guy, but he still tried to tell Scott! How fair is it that when Kira gets blamed --_or if she killed her? Just saying?_\-- for murdering one of the chimera's, he does everything in his power to prove her innocent! But when it's him --_his sworn brother_\-- it's nothing, nada, nope ain't gonna help you... maybe, he didn't forgive him for the nogitsune incident...well, if that's all it took to break years of friendship...then he wasn't a true friend...

Thomas...um, er...Stiles, turned away from the doors, _he couldn't do this...And he wouldn't..._

Walking away, Stiles didn't notice a head of Strawberry blonde looking his way.

_ 

Lydia set her lunch rather loudly on Scott's table. She looked at him with a look of disbelief.

“Scott. Where's Stiles?" She asked with mock curiosity

“...How am I supposed to know?" He replied sharply. By this time, every occupant on the table stared at the two.

“He's your best friend, isn't he?"

“I'm not friends with people that kill..."

“How could you say that? Did you even let him explain?! Or did your true Alpha title get to your head?! Some friend you are?" She hissed quietly, before taking her food and walking away.

_

What am I doing here? Oh, that's right. I came here to get away from Scott....

He walked around the forest, passing trees and plants. He kicked a pebble that was in his path, _some friend you are Scott..._

He walked deeper into the woods, but stopped when he heard the sound of trees rustling and twigs snapping. 

Now, Thomas is by no means the same old Stiles. He straightened out his shoulders and hardened his fist. He waited for what felt like hours, but was barely even a minute, before a figure emerged.

Feeling the air leave his lungs, he felt a lump form in his throat as he croaked, “B-B-Brenda...!?!"

Hearing a voice she thought she might never hear again, Brenda's head snapped in his direction. Her eyes widened in shock, before they closed from exhaustion, but before she lost consciousness, she muttered.

“T-Thomas...!? But...y-you're dead?"

Thomas stood there. He couldn't believe it, he rushed towards her and carried her from the spot she lay.  
  
“She's burning up...." He mumbled.  
  
He began to check her for any injuries, when he came across a nasty bite mark on her ankle.  
  
“Crank...bite." He muttered slowly. He hurriedly carried her back to his jeep, before speeding towards home, whilst the words a certain glader with a permanent limp spoke, bounced about in his head...  
  
“_Please, kill me,Tommy. I don't wanna hurt anyone..."_

He closed his eyes only for a moment, before opening them again, but this time...they held unfiltered determination....

_This time...this time, no one will die on my watch.... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you noticed their might be two summaries, two notes --at the beginning-- and two notes at the end? Don't worry, my phone flinched and boom...my words were missing....just...just carry on


	2. ...Shuck my luck to Hell

It's been five days since Thomas found --_well, more like she found him...though accidental, she still found him_\-- Brenda; five days since Jorge --_again, How are they finding him?!_\-- found him; five days since he'd had to steal supplies from the hospital; five days since Brenda had opened her eyes; and five days since he'd been home...

His dad had sent out his deputies, when he didn't come home after two days...Thomas got an earful, when they found him at the school...most of them were from Lydia and Melissa though.

“Bilinski! I've blown my whistle five times in the last two minutes! Get your head in the game and start running! Six laps!" Coach yelled. Thomas looked ahead of him and cursed, they had already started they're laps. Granted, everyone was still on their first, but way ahead of him...

“Oh, klunk...get your head in the game greenie..." He mumbled to himself, before running off to join the others.

Now, what to do about Brenda? Firstly, What was she doing on this part of the country? Better yet, What is she doing in this country? Secondly, How is she turning into a crank? Their are no bite marks on any parts of her body? No, wait..their was one. Their aren't supposed to be any cranks remaining...right?

Thomas felt his arm being grabbed from his left. Turning towards the person that held him, he was surprised when he came face to face with his former --_maybe, maybe...after all, that decision wasn't set in stone_\-- best friend. 

He tore his gaze away from Scott and scanned his surroundings. He instantly took in the shocked and bemused looks he was attracting. Retracting his arm out of Scott's hold, he stood their just as confused as the rest, until he heard what the coach had to say next....He cursed his mind for wondering off.

“Stilinski! Are you on steroids! Your six laps ended ten laps ago! What's the matter with you!?" Thomas' jaw dropped, _had he really run for that long?! _

“I-well...what I'm trying to say is...I jog coach?" Thomas asked? Scratching the back of his head, as his nerves settled in.

Coach Finnstock stared at him for a minute, before heading towards him and clapping a hand onto his shoulder, “Well, whatever it is...keep taking it! We could use that speed in the game!" He finished as he clapped a hand onto his back

“hahaha...Will do coach!" He gave an awkward laugh, as he shouted his reply, _whew, that was close...Now Brenda..._

As he made his way towards the locker room. He never noticed the gazes of his friends, especially, the gaze of a certain true Alpha. _Whether, the pack was together or not, they still had a similar thought...What happened to Stiles?_

_

Standing in front of the school building, when classes let out, was nurse MCCall, Sheriff Stilinski and deputy Parrish. They stood waiting for the pack. Once they caught sight of the pack, they rushed over to ask the kids a few questions.

Sheriff Stilinski wasted no time in asking them questions...or was it accusing them? “What are you guys up to now?"

The kids were confused. Lydia, being the first out of her stupor, asked, “What do you mean?"

“Don't play dumb miss Martin. Why have you been stealing supplies from the hospital?" He asked, before lowering his voice, “Is it a supernatural issue? Is one of you hurt?"

The pack was taken aback by their accusations. Scott stepped forward and said, “We really don't know what you are talking about. Could you at least mention the person that has been stealing the supplies?"

Melissa placed her hand onto her hips, and shook her head in disappointment. As the Sheriff opened his mouth to speak, she asked, “Are you telling me, that you-" she pointed at the pack, “hadn't sent Stiles to steal medical supplies for you? Really Scott?"

Once again, the pack was taken aback by what they heard. 

Lydia shook her head as she spoke, “That can't be right. Stiles? Our Stiles? Mister, ‘Sarcasm is my only defense.' Stiles?! No way..." everyone agreed with her, even Scott and Theo.

Deputy Parrish spoke up at that moment, “It's true. We have it on tape." Now, everyone was dumbfounded. 

The Sheriff watched every single one of them, gouging their reactions. He stopped on Hayden when he noticed her looking like she had something to say.

“Miss Romero." He called, “Is their something you'd like to tell us?" By then, every person was staring at her. She felt uncomfortable, but she knew that she couldn't keep it in.

Hayden sighed, before stuttering out a reply, “Uh, i-its...um..." she cleared her throat, “Ahem, I...a while back, I overheard --_it's not like I wanted to hear his conversation..._

_it just happened!_\-- Stiles talking on the phone to a man. He said he had the supplies and that he would be over in an hour.

T-the man sounded kinda agitated, you know. He was telling him to hurry up or else... I didn't know who to tell or what to do...I'm sorry." Liam wrapped his arms around her, for comfort.

“So, What I'm hearing is...Stiles was taking supplies, because he's being threatened?!" _Poor Sheriff. He looks like ten year's were taken off..._

Parrish stared at something in the distance, before he pointed and said, “Why don't we ask him ourselves?" Everyone looked at the direction in which he had pointed, and saw their culprit. It looked like Stiles was shouting at the person on the other end of the phone, before his features morphed into one of panic and fear.

“Well, let's go and interrogate my son," he began to walk towards Stiles with the other adults, before he pointed at the pack and said, “Oh, your coming too. I don't want to hear any complaints."

Scott sighed, as his shoulders slumped, “...Fine. We'll meet you at Derek's loft." Nods of agreement were seen, before everyone split up into the respective vehicle --_sans the adults_\-- heading towards the direction of the loft

_

Thomas was just about ready to kill Jorge. How could the man not tell him that the blood bag had dropped, and that he needed more that instant?! And have the balls to tell him that he was wasting time!?

He was about to head towards his jeep, when he noticed his father, one of the deputies --_if he wasn't mistaken, his name was Jordan Parrish_\-- and Melissa, heading in his direction. 

Thomas sighed, as he scratched the back of his neck, “Hey, dad. What's up?"

He noticed his dad sigh, before he was grabbed by the deputy and taken towards a police cruiser. He struggled, as he was being shoved into the back of the vehicle. 

His dad turned back to him and said, “Stiles...we're gonna talk about a few things, Or you can just tell us what we want to know, and get this over with?" 

The Sheriff waited to see if his son would talk, but when he saw that he didn't even look at him, he sighed and turned towards the road, before driving in the direction of the loft.

_This is gonna be a long evening..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I wasn't expecting to update a new chapter this week...  
Anyway, here's chapter 2, Thomas/Stiles is in a bit of a bind, but it's okay...he'll find a way to get out of it like he always does...  
If you like this book! Then, you'll love my other one! It's called A Time Once Forgotten...But Still Remembered! I'll try and update it, this week...but after that, I'll be updating it ever 23 of the month -- same as this one, every 24 of every month--


	3. Rose has my nose....or was it Sally?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm.... so I know I said I'd post every month, but I just kinda feel like posting when ever I want...

“Stiles! What in the world have you been up too!?" His father shouted, _really, his lucks worser than a farmer in the maze!_

Thomas watched as his father waved his pack --_back pack, pack...no diff_\-- that held all the supplies he stole, and items he....borrowed, in front of him. On the table lay, a blood bag, nine millimeter pistol and some surgical supplies..._He still had no clue as to why Jorge needed the_m.

He sighed, whilst avoiding eye contact as to not see the disappointment within his father's gaze, “What do you-"

“Don't act smart with me Stiles...We have footage of you stealing medical supplies from the hospital. Why?" His father chided

Seeing that Stiles wasn't so inclined to answer by the purse of his lips. Melissa knelt before him, speaking in a motherly tone, she said, “Stiles, honey. Please just tell us...Are you hurt? In trouble? Please tell us so we can get to the bottom of this and help you..."

Thomas stared at the figure of the woman he considered as a second mother. His eyes softened at the sincerity and warmth he saw in her eyes, he felt that he should tell her everything...tell them everything, but as soon as that thought came about, had he pushed it away,_ he couldn't put them in danger...W.C.K.D -- what's left of them...if theirs any?-- would use them against him_.

Just as he was about to spit out an excuse, his cell rang. The once quite atmosphere was interrupted by a shrill ring, he glanced towards the table were his cell phone lay, _dear God, If your out their...I'm gonna need some luck..._

But to no surprise, his luck still sucked. His dad picked up his phone, took one glance at the screen and asked, “Who's Jorge?"

_That's it! He's dead! Are you happy universe! Ya just killed me!_

Scratching the back of his head, he stuttered out an answer, “Uh...that's um...he's uh...a friend?" Even to his ears, Thomas knew he sounded like he ate a bucket of klunk.

The Sheriff, having lost all patience, answered the phone and put it on speaker. Not a second later, did the voice of a man fill the space.

“_Boy, where are you?! You were supposed to be here hours ago! You know the consequences of your absence!_"

Thomas knew Jorge wasn't threatening him on purpose, the man was just worried about the girl he considered his daughter, so of course he would come off as threatening when in fact he was fearful, panicked and agitated...He understood him quite well.

Of course not everyone knew of his situation. “So you're the bastard that's been threatening my son. Hayden, is this the voice you heard?"

“Yeah! That's the one! That's him!" Hayden exclaimed

“_Who are you? Where's th-__Stiles?!_" Jorge asked

“I'm asking the questions here. Why did you threaten Stiles, and have him steal supplies for you?" The Sheriff asked

“_I didn't threaten him! He-I don't have time for this! Your his father, right. Noah Stilinski? I need to talk to him! It's urgent!"_

“Like hell your talking to him! Who do you think you are?! You aren't talking to him!" Malia growled out.

Thomas almost forgot about the presence of the pack. He wondered how Hayden could have known Jorge's voice, when he remembered that she was also a supernatural creature. And as if his luck couldn't get any worse, violent coughs were heard over the phone.

Everyone tensed, as the man cursed loudly. Melissa having heard the agony in the person's cough, had switched from caring mother to stern nurse. “Who is that? Are you holding a child hostage?! Is that why you needed the supplies?! You son of a-" _well, almost stern_...

“I'm at the loft! You know the address I sent you?! That's the one I'm at! Hurry!" Thomas shouted.

Every person in the loft turned towards his direction. He couldn't careless of what they thought, Brenda was getting worse...they didn't have much time.

Malia grabbed him by the collar and snarled, eyes changing to an icy blue, “Why would you tell him?! He had a person hostage!"

Thomas stared at her, before turning his gaze towards the table where his supplies were. He sighed, before twisting his body in her hold and threw her over his shoulder. Everyone was stunned, using their momentary shock, Thomas ran towards the supplies, grabbed them and bolted for the door. That seemed to snap them out of their stupor, Scott ran towards Stiles with the intention to tackle him, only to fall face flat onto the ground, when Thomas dodged just in time.

Thomas ran, imagining a griever chasing him through the maze, that seemed to make him run even faster, but unfortunately, he was caught by deputy Parrish.

“Stiles! Why are you doing this?!"

“Isn't it obvious! He's working with that dude! Maybe they're the ones kidnapping people for the dread doctors!"

“Shut up, Theo!"

It was utter chaos, everyone was talking over each other, cursing each other and disagreeing with each other. They only kept quite, when the door to the loft was slammed open.

Using that chance to slip out of Parrish's hold, Thomas ran towards the person standing at the opening of the door.

“Jorge...! Where's-"

“Stiles..."

“...I understand," He paused, “Come in."

“...Ok, let me just-"

“Like hell! Stiles! Is this the man-"

“Can't you guys just slim it!" Silence filled the room, “Thank you."

He huffed out a breathe, before setting up the place for Brenda's comfort. He reached out for the blood bag, only to feel a liquid substance, he closed his eyes and drew in a breath, _there's probably only half remaining...stay calm_.

His fist slammed onto the floor boards, “Fuck!" He hissed, looking through his back pack, he pulled out a new bag, tubes, a cannula and medical tape.

The loft door slammed open once again, and like before it drew the attention of every occupant in the room. The pack noticed that this time Jorge wasn't alone, with him was a teenage girl with a pixie cut hair style, oversized clothing and fading sneakers. Her skin was sickly pale, she had dark circles under her eyes and she looked way to close to hell's door.

Jorge brought her to the makeshift bed Thomas had made, laying her down, he face his daughter's only saviour and asked, “Shall we begin?"


	4. Rose seriously...give me back my nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it, sorry if it's a little sloppy...

Brenda woke up, puking out a black substance, before passing out again, “We're running out of time." Jorge grumbled

The pack stared at the two. Lydia finding the courage spoke, “Is she one of the chimera's? If so, Why didn't you tell us Stiles!"

Seeing that Stiles wasn't going to answer or talk to them. Sheriff Stilinski, came forward and crouched down besides him.

“Stiles, son. Are you really helping him? Stiles, please...help me understand the situation..." Noah pleaded

Thomas sighed, sharing a look with Jorge, he stood and introduced them, “Ok. Everyone," he spoke to the crowd, “this is Jorge," he pointed at the tanned skinned man, “and this girl," he pointed at the --_possible_\-- chimera, “Is Brenda. She's Jorge's daughter a-and my...girlfriend."

This took everyone by storm. They didn't kidnap her, but what Jorge said had them looking at the pair, “You broke up."

Thomas' head snapped in the man's direction, “I...It...I...we were...I was...it's complicated..."

“It wasn't complicated, when she was crying her heart out," he paused, holding his palm out he said, “hand me your arm..."

Thomas slightly winced, when the cannula was put in place, “I didn't mean to hurt her...you know me Jorge..."

“Yes, it's because I know you that I'm disappointed. This...this isn't like you," he ceased his actions and raised his gaze, “Your eyes aren't as vibrant or determined as the young boy...no, _young man _I once knew...what happened to you?"

Thomas looked away from his gaze, he cleared his throat and spoke, “W-we, uh have to, um hurry," he cleared his throat once again, “Ahem, are you done?"

Jorge looked down at his work, before giving a sharp nod. He connected one end of the tube to his cannula and the other end to Brenda's. They didn't have enough time to transfer his blood into a bag, so they decided to just give her fresh from the source.

The entire time this was going on, every other individual in the room had different thoughts in mind.

_How did Stiles get mixed up with these people? Wait, stupid question. Better question, Why didn't he tell anyone? _(**_Sheriff Stilinski_**)

_Oh Stiles, what have you gotten yourself into?_ (**_Melissa_**)

_Is this related to me? About the dread doctors? I'll have to ask Stiles... _(**_Deputy Parrish_**)

_She puked out black blood...maybe she's like me/Hayden?! _(**_Hayden and Liam_**)

_Is she one of the chimera's? If so, Why wasn't I informed? I'll have to ask them later... _(_**Theo**_)

_Stiles...are you trying to redeem yourself, for killing Donovan? By saving her? _(**_Scott_**)

_Wait, girlfriend? This bastard...! But this doesn't concern me, unless she knows the desert wolf? Then that changes everything..._ (**_Malia_**)

_What are you hiding, Stiles? Who are these people? How did you meet them? So many questions...not so many answers... _(**_Lydia_**)

_

Melissa watched as Jorge placed Stiles besides Brenda on the makeshift bed. She saw how he looked at her...at _them_, he acted as if he's finally found his family...it was concerning.

Just as Parrish found the courage to speak, Brenda bolted upright from her sleep. Her eyes glassy sleep filled eyes sharpened at the sight of unknown surroundings. It was apparent that she was still a little disoriented, that when Stiles made a grab for her arm, she jumped at the touch, only to realize who the person was, “T-thomas..." she whispered, tears cascading down her cheeks. 

With a hand over her mouth, she raised a delicate hand towards him and lightly tapped his forehead, deeming him real, she pulled him into an almost bone crushing hug.

Thomas wrapped his arms tightly around her, feeling that she might disappear that second. With tears flowing from his eyes, he did something that he hoped would make her laugh.

Pulling away from her embrace, but still with an arm around his waist, he lightly tapped his finger onto her nose and said, “...Rose took my nose, Rose took my nose..."

Silence filled the room, before Brenda bursts out laughing. She giggled hysterically, before going into a fit of violent coughs. “Still the same, Thomas-" She chocked out, as Thomas gently patted her back, “-But really! Mr. Nose, Thomas! That's hilarious!"

Thomas loved the sound of her voice, her laugh...it was melodic to his ears.

The Sheriff cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the sickeningly sweet couple, “Ahem, well now that you're awake. I'd like to ask you a few questions-" he gave Stiles a hard stare, before adding, “-all of you."

_Yup. He's dead...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again, I know it's a short chapter, but I will try and make the next one longer...


	5. So... this and that happened

> “So... nice weather we're having."
> 
> “Stiles!"

Sighing Stiles ran his fingers through his unkempt hair.

> “Dad, the thing is-"

Stiles was interrupted by the sound of the loft door opening.

> “Thomas...!"

Stiles, as well as everyone else, turned towards the direction of the voice. 

Stunned, Thomas stared at the panting image of the person a few feet away.

Stunning cinnamon hair cascaded past her shoulders, eyes a beautiful walnut color searched frantically for a specific person.

Stiles hastily jumped up, shouting, “Teresa!"

Running to his sister--_self-proclaimed really_\--wound his arms around her waist, span her around and placed sloppy kisses on every surface of her face.

> “Hahaha! Tom, stop!"
> 
> "Never!"

Teresa, Brenda and Jorge laughed at Thomas' show of affection.

> "Well does that mean I get some kisses too, greenie!"

Standing just a few steps away from Teresa, back against the wall, charcoal hair tasseled looking quite untamed.

He stood as if to say, “I am proof of God's existence."

> “Min-Min! You shank!"

Gently placing Teresa onto the ground, Thomas leaped towards Minho causing both of them to fall over and become a mass of tangled limbs.

> “Oh greenie! Watch out! You almost destroyed this perfect masterpiece!" He gestured to himself, “And what have I told you about speaking glader slang?! It doesn't suit you, greenie!"
> 
> "You...!"
> 
> "Don't worry! One day you won't be so lanky, and you'll be as handsome as me!"
> 
> "Shut up! All you have are muscles and no brains, don't you?" After he shouted it, he instantly regretted it
> 
> "Well at least I have muscles."
> 
> "Why you...! I have smarts and leadership skills!"
> 
> "Well I-"
> 
> "Now, now ladies, your both pretty. And get off each other." Brenda chided them like they were little children and not survivors of the trials.

They both helped each other up, after realizing their awkward position.

Whilst this was happening, the pack was off to the side forgotten as they--_trial survivors_\--had their own little reunion party.

John cleared his throat, successfully gaining the attention of every occupant.

> “Who are you people?" He asked.
> 
> "Oh, um, dad...they are-"
> 
> "His family."

Silence followed. Every person looked in the direction of Teresa. 

She stood with her head held high like a peacock; _proud and strong_.

> "Yes, I am Teresa, his sister, and this," she gestured towards Minho, “Is Minho-"
> 
> “Papa Min." Minho interjected.
> 
> "-Our brother."

Silence once again filled the room.

> "Excuse me? Stiles, what is going on?!" John bellowed out.
> 
> “Dad, it's-"
> 
> “I'm sorry, it looks like you have somethings to talk about, but we have some problems that need solving." Minho said, raising his right hand and branding the ropes was gripped in it.
> 
> "When did you? No, what's the problem?"
> 
> "This..." Minho tugged violently at the rope pulling something through the loft doors.

Laying unconscious on the ground was a person Thomas thought he would never see again, 

> “...**Ratman**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a little late...Ok, a lot late, but inspiration left me!
> 
> Anyway, it's a little short--well shorter--but bear with your girl--me--I'm still sorting out a few kinks, just hold on and they will become longer.


	6. What A Bunch Of Jacked Slintheads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, first of all, I'm alive *Woohoo*  
Secondly, I'm sorry for being on HIATUS for so long *Kowtowing repeatedly*  
And, uh...enjoy *Confetti*

"What the shuck is he doing here?! How the shuck is he here?!" Stiles hissed out. He slowly made his way to the seemingly inanimate Ratman.

"Well, you know he was in the neighborhood and just wanted to drop by and say hello... Of course, we kidnapped him you slinthead! You think he tied himself up and let us take him?!" Minho answered sarcastically. 

"I don't know what kinks he's got, maybe being tied up and dragged around by teenagers is his fix..."

"...Did you just hear yourself, Tom." Teresa directed. She had him to be silly, but this was borderline imbecility...even for him.

Off to the side stood the forgotten McCall pack. They stood in stunned silence from the girl--_Teresa's_\--sudden reveal. Lydia stepped forward after coming out of her stupor.

Her heels clicked as she made her way across the room towards were Stiles stood. Standing before him, she looked deep into eyes and...slapped him across his face.

Turning towards the still unconscious Ratman, and inquired, "...What do we do?"

Once again stillness filled the air. Thomas stood shocked at what had just transpired, before coming to terms with the fact that he wholeheartedly deserved it and that it ...it could have been disastrous; she could have screamed.

Though Thomas wasn't the least bit upset about what happened, the gladers we're a different story. Teresa rushed over and tugged Stiles away from Lydia as she checked over him. 

She spotted a handprint on his right cheek, the skin a blotchy red. Whirling around she pointed a slender finger at the strawberry blonde and questioned angrily, "Who do you think you are?"

The gladers stood ready to fight, whilst Stiles attempted to minimize the bloodshed. Lydia transferred her gaze from Thomas to the finger mere inches from her body.

Positioning one hand atop her hips, the other hand was used to flip her hair to the side, as a condescending smile graced her lips. Her stance said, "I do whatever I want and nobody can stop me".

" Oh, honey. I'm Lydia Martin." With that, she walked out of the loft and gestured for them to follow her. The pack went along like loyal guard dogs, sans, Melissa, John, and Parrish.

The gladers all stood in bewildered silence before Minho asked, "What the- _what just happened!?_"

Stiles smirked as he said, "Lydia Martin just happened, " he motioned towards Ratman, "Grab him and let's go."

* * *

"So, where are we?" Jorge asked. They had left the loft and followed the tiny strawberry blonde--_who, in his opinion is quite frankly terrifying_\--to a burnt house in the middle of the woods.

"We're at the old Hale house, it burnt down a few years ago," Thomas answered, "Only three survivors."

"Well, that seems sad and all, but why are we here?" Minho raised a question.

Before Stiles could answer, a voice already. "Because this is where you guys will hold your...prisoner." Lydia ordered, "and stiles, after all this is over, I demand an explanation."

"And why should we do whatever you say? You aren't the boss of us." Brenda hissed out.

"I may not be the boss, but I sure as hell am a Queen." And with that, she sashayed into the house.

"Wow, " Stiles muttered, "Goddess Lydia strikes again."

"...Are you jacked, Thomas?" Minho worriedly asked.

"Wha- ah, no. Just shut up and follow me."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Poor Stiles/Thomas! Don't worry! Mama's here! I'll make it all better!
> 
> If I missed something or I wrote something wrong, like let's say I wrote 'Scott is the desert wolf' or 'Derek is the true Alpha'...call me out --although I'll hardly make that mistake-- it's been ages since I last watched teen wolf...


End file.
